This disclosure relates to a touch screen panel and a method of fabricating the same, and in particular, a touch screen panel with improved transmittance and a method of fabricating the same.
Recently, as electronic devices (e.g., computers and potable hand-held terminals) are becoming more common, a touch screen panel is widely used as an input device for inputting information. The touch screen panel may be generally classified into the types of resistive touch panels, capacitive touch panels, ultra-sonic touch panels, and infrared light touch panels.
The resistive touch panels may be configured in such a way that a position of a touch point is determined by sensing a voltage change between two transparent electrodes therein, which may be produced when a surface of the touch panel is pressed with a finger or other objects. The resistive touch panels have technical advantages such as low cost, high transmittance, feasibility of multi-touch, fast response speed, and small form factor, and thus, are widely used for PDAs, PMPs, navigation terminals, headsets, and so forth.
The capacitive touch panels may be configured in such a way that a position of a touch point is determined by sensing a capacitance change between electrode patterns, which may be generated when the touch screen is touched by an input unit from the outside.
The ultra-sonic touch panels may be configured in such a way that a position of a touch point is determined by sensing a change in propagation characteristics of an emitted ultrasonic wave, which may be caused by an input unit from the outside.